


Insanity of Grief

by estherpeccator



Series: Ramblings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherpeccator/pseuds/estherpeccator
Summary: "Beloved husband, what use is it for you to persist in this insanity of grief?"





	Insanity of Grief

“Beloved husband, what use is it for you  
To persist in this insanity of grief?”  
\-- Aeneid, II, 692

I. 

The years ahead of me recede each night  
Leaving the beaches of my mind dry, crumbling  
Crackle-skin minnows in eelgrass shrouds  
And I walk along these beaches, collecting seaglass

I watch the brine of my life in the distance  
The sun lifts each white-hot grain of sand into the air  
I am finite, I am finite, I am motionless  
Hoping that stillness will ward away the returning tide

I make windchimes from the seaglass  
And my home, here in a whale’s sunbleached ribcage  
Is musical like bones  
Not my own bones, though, those have quieter uses

II.

 

I keep waking up slowly  
Drudging to the surface  
Honey or maybe clotted blood holding me  
That’s disgusting

III.

She came back home with blood on her shirt  
A stranger’s nose or hand or brain,  
And she wasn’t even a little bit hurt  
Although she was chilled from the rain.

And her wife was certainly frightened a bit  
And asked her, “Where have you been?”  
And the truth, it turns out, was hard to admit  
And won’t be revealed herein.


End file.
